Welcome To Suicide Bros Inc
by Anyominous
Summary: Sam and kevin are both brothers 7 years apart. When they signed up they didnt know that they had signed their own death warrant. read their adventure as they go from the rocky, hilly plains of halo to the flood infested swamps and their story of survival
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide Bros Inc.**

Made by: Anyominous

_A cool song that I heard while writing this :__** Die Mother Fucker Die**_

_Artist: __**Dope**_

_A song my cousin made me put with a threat that she would castrate me T.T please don't ask why : __**Die another day**_

_Artist: __**I don't know who made the damn song but If you know don't tell me please**_

Any problems please contact me at ship shook around hard throwing UNSC Marine Sergeant Samuel Anderson out of his military cot.

"Where the hell am I" he said shaking off the headache he had. Then it came to him. He was a Marine on the _Pillar of Autumn _and since the ship was shaking so hard then the Covies came out to play.

"Now where the hell is that pistol I had". He searched the room for 3 minutes till he saw his pistol lying under his bed.

"Ok well I got 3 mags and this thing is fully loaded so I think I'm ok".

He half-walked and half-ran in a lowered position out the door. He went right then left down a hallway before spotting a group of elites and grunts. He walked over to a metal support beam and opened fire on the closest grunt. The grunt went down with a good chunk of its chest shot off.

"That's one". He activated the scope and shot down 2 more grunts that were firing at him. Suddenly a crimson clad elite charged at him with it's plasma rifle ablaze. Sam fired 5 rounds before the elites shield went down then he poped the last of his mag into the elite killing him right there.

The other Covenant troops threw grenades and fired on his position. The elites in the group had one thing on their mind and that was bloody murder.

"Hah you Covies ain't gonna get me today" he yelled capping another grunt across the forehead. Suddenly the last of the Covenant troops were blown away by a frag. Sam looked across the hallway to see his brother, Kevin Anderson, wielding a MA5B Assault Rifle with a smug look on his face.

"Hey bro happy to see me" said Kevin trying not to sound smug.

Sam started to pick up plasma grenades and kick the dead Covenant soldiers "Like hell. Anyway what's the situation?"

"Looks like the Covies are blasting through the escape pods. Keyes said we have to evac outa here but they keep coming in even after we leave".

"Any pods still left?"

"Yeah the pilot of the pod I found said he'd wait for us"

"Let's get the hell outa here then"

Sam interchanged his pistol for a plasma rifle and they started their trek through the medical bay and mess hall to find the armory.

"Kev, watch the door I need to suit up"

"Fine. But hurry up 'cause I don't think the pilot will wait for long"

Sam put on a Marine uniform and some armor then he took a look around at the selection of weapons on the racks. There were shotguns, assault rifles and even rocket launchers.

He decided to store 2 pistols onto the holsters on his pants and take with him an assault rifle and a sniper rifle.

He left the armory with his brother and they went into another hallway. Unfortunately a dozen or so grunts with 3 elites had just came in through an empty escape pod space.

"Crap take cover" said Sam while laying bursts of hot lead hit the grunts. Kevin ran through the crossfire and tackled the crimson clad elite. He raised his assault rifle and thrusted the butt of it onto the face of the thrashing elite instantly silencing it.

Sam let another burst of hot lead kill another grunt. He found an elite at the end of the hallway and he switched to his sniper rifle. The S2AM Sniper Rifle was an extremely powerful gas-operated magazine fed gun that fired a 14.5x 114mm anti-material round. He activated the scope to 2x and lined up the shot. Then he fired, the head of the elite exploding, blood spurting everywhere. Sam switched back to his assault rifle continued shooting till a grenade came a little too close. His eyes widened for a moment then the blast threw him back.

"FUCK" was all Kevin could say. He took his assault rifle and used as a bat to knock over an elite. Then he pointed the gun at its face and let the lead fly.

"Well that was the last one. Sam you alright?"

Sam's head was spinning but he shook it off and checked himself out "Yeah cept I got a pretty nasty cut on my leg and my arm is broken"

"Cmon then ill carry you" said Kevin trying to pick him up only to have Sam push his arm away.

"No you got to get the fuck outa here before the pilot decides to leave you"

Kevin left his brother and ran through the hallway. He took one look back then ran down the next hallway.

(line)(line) (line)(line) (line)(line) (line)(line) (line)(line) (line)(line)

"Man what the fuck was I thinking" was all Sam could say. "The wound on my leg was worse than I thought and this broken arm is making it harder to walk".

He hobbled back down the hallway he came from and walked back through the armory leaving behind his assault rifle to use his sniper rifle.

"Man I've got to find a… escape pod… before this place gets blown to pieces…" Sam walked a few more steps before he collapsed. He was feeling lightheaded. "damn… it…"

He took out 2 syringes, one yellow another green. The yellow was a temporary cancer inducing/bone marrow making liquid while the green one was a special bone repairing liquid .He injected the yellow liquid into his bleeding leg and then he injected the green one on his broken arm.

"ok now to find a pod"

Sam leaned on the wall and looked around the corner to find yet another 1 and a half a dozen Covenant fighting a group of Marines. The Marines were pretty much pinned down while the Covenant just shot at them and threw grenades.

"Ok now it looks like I'm fucked over. Oh well at least I'm going down fighting".

He sneaked behind an elite, raised the barrel of the gun to its head, then he let the lead fly. The other Covenant turned around and started shooting at him. Sam just took a crouch and went full-automatic on his gun letting the mag empty. He grabbed another mag and slammed it home.

The Marines were charging the Covenant and started to shoot them down while Sam dove at another elite and started to punch it till it died.

Sam stood up and looked at the Marines. There were about 7 Marines, 2 of them seemed to be wounded.

He looked picked up some plasma grenades and looked at the bodies till one of the Marines spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Sam looked at the Marine. There were 3 letters _Cpl_ that said that this man was a Corporal.

"The names Sergeant Samuel Anderson and you?"

"Corporal George Meade. We were just headed to an escape pod until we got attacked by these Covenant bastards"

"Alright then let's go before this ship blows"

They went through the maintenance section to reach the medical bay shooting down anything inhuman and finally they reached a stairway where several pathways intersected.

"Where do we go now?" said an unknown Marine. That was the last thing he said before he was shot by plasma.

"Fuck take cover" Meade said. Sam dived under the stairs and climbed a ladder that went to the upper section. There he saw 3 blue elites and 2 crimson elites along with about 2 dozen grunts flooding the area. The Covenant shot down another misfortunate soldier. Sam sneaked up and readied his assault rifle.

He aimed then fired a few bursts of hot lead at the enemy group. 3 grunts went down with a yelp while the elites just turned their attention at him. Sam went full automatic on a cluster of grunts that were running away and he shot them all down. One of the elites charged him. Sam dropped his assault rifle and took out his two pistols. He fired 7 shots taking out its shield then he capped hit on the head with another shot from his pistol.

The Marines moved up the staircase and tried to get to a better position but the Covenant shot down two more soldiers before they did.

Meade ran over to Sam saying "How the hell are we gonna get out of this" but amazingly the cluster of grunts that gathered on the opposite side of the room were brutally shot down from behind.

A green armored soldier just went in with an assault rifle and started shooting up the place. His shots blew away the Covenant and soon the rest of the enemy was wiped out.

"whoa that was fucking awesome. That guy just slaughtered the poor bastards. If I could I would feel sorry for them".

Meade just told him "that's the Master Chief. The Spartan we picked up from Reach"

"Oh right"

The Spartan just ran down a corridor with the Marines staring for a moment.

"Ok stop staring and start following him"

(line)(line) (line)(line) (line)(line)

Sam, Meade and the surviving Marines followed the Chief until they reached an escape pod but on the other side of the corridor was, yet again, more Covenant.

"OH FUCKING JOY" said an unknown marine. The Chief just charged the Covenant letting his bullets fly. Sam just kept shooting the grunts with his pistols and watching out of the corner of his eye what the Spartan was doing.

The Chief grabbed a frag and tossed it toward the cluster of elites shooting at the Marines. The elites scrambled but a few grunts and a late elite were killed in the explosion. Then the Chief knocked over another grunt with his assault rifle and shot down an elite when it charged him.

All the Marines could do is watch the Spartan slaughter the poor mother fuckers. but hell they deserved it.

Sam ran over to the pod. "Cmon let's get the hell outa here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suicide Bros. Inc**

_COOL SONGS I HEARD WHILE MAKING THIS: __**TEARING AWAY, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, **__**ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME, SCARED**_

_ARTIST:__** DROWNING POOL, **__** THREE DAYS GRACE**_

Sam was laughing his ass off. And for a good reason too. The escape pod they were in was hurtling down to the planet like a bullet.

George was staring at Sam like he was insane. "Why are you laughing so much? We're all about to die and all you can do is just laugh. Are you fucking mad?"

Sam looked over to George and said "If I die I want to die knowing I laughed about it.

(line) line (line) line (line) line

The pod was now moving extremely fast. The drag flaps shook violently. Then a creak. Then a louder one.

Then the flaps completely ripped off and flew away.

"SHIT everyone hold on this is gonna be one hell of a crash"

The pod crashed into a small valley kicking up dirt and loose rocks all the while. The pod turned horizontally then skipped a few times before it slowed down.

All was silent for a few minutes. The silence was broken by a hard bang. Then another one. Then the door of the pod was thrown open revealing the Spartan standing there with assault rifle in hand.

(line) line (line) line (line) line

Sam was being thrown out of unconsciousness. Probably the work of an adrenaline stimulant.

It was a special stimulant used to energize Marines when combat fatigue took over. It also served to forcibly wake up a person from unconsciousness.

Sam quickly looked around. The first sight he saw was blood. A lot of it. So much that there was a large pool draining out of the pod and into the ground outside. Sam also saw the Chief, an assault rifle in hand, with an empty needle in the other hand.

George, from back in the Autumn, was standing there with him, blood covering his armor.

The Spartan walked out of the pod looking around all the while. Sam opened the weapons locker inside the pod and looked at the selection of weapons and ammo.

There was plenty of ammo for the assault rifle, shotgun, and pistol yet only a little for the sniper rifle. Then of course the four weapons were there 3 of each except the sniper rifle which there was only one.

He took the sniper rifle 2 pistols and as much ammo as he could carry then he walked out, following the Spartan. George had a shotgun and a pistol.

Suddenly Sam could hear the loud gust of air noise of Covenant drop ships flying in the area.

"we gotta get outa here"

They both ran to their left, up a slightly steep hill filled with rocks. The Covenant drop ships flew by, one landing a short distance away from the crashed escape pod.

They were already long gone by that time.

(line) line (line) line (line) line

They moved up the hill they were on killing a group of Covenant on the way.

The climbed down a group cluster of boulders to see a large valley. In the center of the valley was a large structure.

The only problem was that the structure didn't look Covenant. And it shot large blasts of energy into the air.

"Uh Chief do you have even the closest fucking idea about what the hell that thing is?" said George.

Gunfire suddenly started to ring out all over the small valley. Plasma fire soon joined it.

"Not a second of rest. These bastards just always keep coming. Why won't they fuck off for once."

They ran to where the fire was coming from to find more survivors in a firefight with about 2 dozen Covenant.

Sam went onto one knee and started aiming for the closest enemy. His well trained eye locked onto a cluster of grunts and one elite attacking the survivors' flank. He locked his sight onto onto the group and fired.

CRACK

A grunt went down spinning

CRACK

Another grunt went down

CRACK

The elite's shield crackled to life then died

CRACK

The elite's head exploded spreading blood all over

Sam grabbed a magazine and shoved it into the gun relocking his aim onto another cluster of Covenant

CRACK

A grunt's head was ripped off

CRACK

The elite's shield went down

CRACK

The shot tore through its chest ripping a good chunk of its torso off

CRACK

The shot went inches away from a fellow Marine's head and a grunt found itself headless

Sam reloaded again taking a few seconds to look at the Marines and Covenant. A few Marines had some plasma made wounds while at least 17 Covenant were now dead 6 of those being shot down by Sam himself.

He locked his aim at 3 elites that were taking cover behind some trees.

CRACK

A red elite's shield died down

CRACK

The red elite was shot across the torso, its blood flying all over its comrades

CRACK

An elite found itself without its shield

CRACK

The elite was sent spinning, a large gaping hole in its chest

The last elite was shot down by the surviving Marines.

Sam looked around at the corpses of the Covenant and Marines. There were about 4 marines dead while there were only grunts and elites. But there were at least 2 dozen Covenant soldiers. Out of all those dead one must have called for reinforcements.

Sam looked around for the Spartan. He found the Spartan walking over to the Marines so he went after him.

"Its good to see you Chief. The bastards came in from all over I thought we were cooked." Said a black soldier to the Spartan. His uniform had the three letters SGT.

'Gotta be Sgt. Johnson' thought Sam. SGT. Johnson was a very good soldier. In fact compared it himself, Johnson was the best soldier aboard the Autumn, hell maybe in the whole damn Marine core.

A voice crackled into his radio. "Everybody watch out we have more Covenant droping in" 

"Alright Marines get ready" Said Johnson running over to find suitable cover.

Sam looked around for cover till he found a ramp leading up to the 'balcony' of the structure. He ran up and straight to a small wall that was just large enough for cover but small enough to not restrict a person from shooting.

Sam could hear the other Marines shooting at the dispersing Covenant. There were, at least, another dozen Covenant soldiers. Sam locked his aim onto an elite taking cover behind a small tree.

CRACK,CRACK

Sam let off 2 shots that instantly killed the elite

CRACK

The shot flew and a grunt flew back a foot or two, dead.

CRACK

Another grunt was sent spinning with a good chunk of its chest gone.

Sam slammed another mag home and looked around for another target. He found another elite about to attack a Marine. The world seemed to stop. Sam put his aim right on the elite and pulled the trigger.

CRACK

The elite's shield was destroyed in an instant stopping its attack

CRACK

The elite dropped dead, half of its head gone

Sam made a quick sweep over the area with his eyes. The Covenant were all pushing up daisies.

Suddenly the voice crackled into his helmet through the radio. "More Covenant behind us, they're trying to flank us"

Sam made a mad dash to the other side to find only elites and jackals. The bastards were getting serious.

He quickly locked his aim onto the jackals that were forming a shield wall for the elites.

CRACK

A jackal staggered back its neck almost completely gone

CRACK

Another jackal fell down to its right, now leaving 2 gaps in the wall.

The Marines laid down fire killing a few of the Covenant. Then the Spartan charged to last of the Covenant, his assault rifle ablaze. The Chief grabbed a plasma rifle from the floor, letting his assault rifle hang by his side and he used it as a bludgeon and knocked an elite to the ground, firing the plasma rifle killing the elite.

The Covenant were all 6ft under. Maybe finally he could rest. He couldn't remember that last time he had a meal. And the constant Covenant attacks were draining away his ammunition.

The voice of a Marine sounded in the radio in his helmet, again. "More covenant, they're dropping from all sides. About 3 drop ships."

Sam was now thoroughly pissed. He had only 3 more mags for his sniper rifle, 4 with the one in his gun.

He looked around and saw the drop ships firing down on the Marines' position. Technicians that were hiding on the 'balcony' now were starting to look nervous.

Sam could see the Marines and the Spartan retreating back up the ramp and taking positions on the 'balcony'

The drop ships flew in, one dropping off elites and jackals to their rear, the other two dropping off elites and grunts to their front.

The Marines were firing round after round at the Covenant, trying to hold them back.

Sam aimed right at the Covenant at the rear.

CRACK

A jackal flew back, shot down before it could raise its shield.

CRACK

Another jackal fell down dead, a huge gaping hole in its chest.

CRACK, CRACK

An elite was shot down, a hole in its neck

Sam slammed another mag in and aimed at an elite shooting up at his position.

CRACK, CRACK

The elite fell to its side, a hole around the crown of its head

CRACK

A jackal's arm was torn off

CRACK

Another jackal dropped dead its neck twisted with a large hole on the right side of its neck

(line) line (line) line (line) line

Motitenimus Veservisies was a proud elite. He was going to fight along side his brother, an experienced warrior who had the honor of wear, in defeating the humans.

He and his brother dropped down right behind the foolish humans. He followed his brother out of the drop ship. Motitenimus fired at the humans. How the humans were still alive after troops had been sent was a mystery to him.

He took cover behind a tree and fired at a human using some kind of long gun.

(line) line (line) line (line) line

Sam was now pissed. The Covenant had surrounded them and now 2 of the Technicians were dead along with another Marine.

He had killed about 14 Covenant now while his allies had killed another 9 and his he had only had 4 more shots left before he had to resort to his pistol.

He aimed for red armored elite. Sam was always pissed at the red armored bastards. How many humans had they killed? How many deaths had they caused? Sam always made sure that he hit shot their arms and neck. They could slowly bleed to death for all he cared. As long as they died then he had a sense of being able to bring revenge for those that died.

He aimed at the elite.

CRACK

The elite's shield went down

CRACK

The elite's arm was torn off

(line) line (line) line (line) line

Motitenimus saw his brother die right in front of his eyes. He was going to make that human pay.

He let out a roar, ran up and attacked.

(line) line (line) line (line) line

Sam was now firing with his pistol at the Covenant. They had started to charge up the ramps after taking some losses.

"Sam watch out"

He turned around to see an elite charging at him with murder in its eyes. It raised its gun high into the air and threw it down in a melee attack at Sam

Everything slowed down. Sam's training, experience, and instinct threw him into action. He pushed away the alien's arm away and threw his pistol. As the alien lost momentum Sam shoved his pistol into the alien's mouth and fired. Then he fired again and then a third time. The elite fell back off the 'balcony' and landed on top of an jackal.

George let out a sharp whistle "Damn Sam. Overkill much"

"Well whatever works"

There were now 2 elites and 4 grunts left. But unfortunately they were already at the top and now the Marines had no cover left.

Sam aimed his pistol at the Covenant activating the 2x scope. He fired the gun hitting one grunt straight through the chest. Another shot hit the methane tank of another grunt killing one of the elites and killing another grunt. His third shot hit the final grunt killing it.

_Click, click_

His pistol ran out. He grabbed the pistol by the butt and threw it at one of the elites, knocking it off the 'balcony' and killing it when it hit the ground. That was the last of them.

At least now they could relax. If the Covenant attacked again then they were all screwed. But hey being screwed was what you did when you signed up for this shit.

Sam looked around there were only 5 Marines the Spartan and 2 Technicians. The rest were all dead. He could only recognize George

"_This is Foe Hammer calling all UNSC personnel. Do you copy?"_

"Finally were out of this blow hole"


End file.
